<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"A place to belong" by Kisu102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890621">"A place to belong"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102'>Kisu102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Settpheltober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Family, M/M, Meeting the Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sett and Aphelios had been dating for a yeat and a half. Even thought Sett has talked about Aphelios to his mother, she doesnt know the truth of their relationship. Sett decides its time for them to meet and to be truthful about what he feels even if it means risking dissapointment from his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Settpheltober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"A place to belong"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You are doing it again - Aphelios looked at Sett when called out and made a confused expression - The expressionless face you make when you are nervous… - Sett explained while taking a lock of hair out of Aphelios face. </p><p>" I'm not nervous… " Aphelios signed while he looked away from Sett while he felt him taking his hand. </p><p>- You really don't have to be. - Sett smiled, entertained. - I've never brought anyone else to meet my momma, but I'm sure she will just be happy about it. - Aphelios looked at Sett again showing a bit concern but Sett smiled, calming him down for a bit. </p><p>When they arrived, Sett knocked on the door gently. - Ma! It's me! - He said while opening the door on his own. </p><p>- Sett, you are early, I'm in the kitchen!  - Aphelios peeked into the room while Sett guided him to the table and offered him to sit. Aphelios sat down while Sett left to greet his mother. </p><p>- I brought someone! - Sett announced happily surprising his mom - </p><p>- Someone? - She followed Sett back into the table and Aphelios quickly got up and made a small how of respect. </p><p>- This is Aphelios, ma! The guy I've told you about. - </p><p>- Oh my! - she quickly bowed respectfully too - My name is Alize, Im Settrigh's mother, though I guess you already knew that. - she giggled - It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Aphelios. - </p><p>" The pleasure is mine" he quickly signed and then he looked at Sett who quickly translated for his mom. </p><p>- Ah! I'll serve you two some dinner and we can talk! Please sit down - The two of them did as told, Sett happy to comply and Aphelios unsure of what else he could do. </p><p>During dinner it was mostly Sett and his mother talking, catching up, it seemed like Sett hadn't come in a while, Aphelios felt a bit guilty for he knew he was the reason why Sett had spent more time in his little apartment at the Coliseum than in his house. </p><p>- Did you like it, Aphelios? - The woman asked, taking Aphelios out of his thoughts, to which he nodded firmly and signed a quiet "thank you". - It's not a problem at all, It's probably the first time that Sett has brought a friend over, It would feel horrible to not treat them good. - Aphelios looked at Sett who went immediately quiet until his mom reached for his plate to pick it up. </p><p>- There's something I have to tell you, ma… - She stopped her motion taken aback by Sett's serious tone. </p><p>- What is it? - she asked, concerned. Sett looked at her and smiled concerned, then Aphelios reached for his hand under the table and gave him a reassuring smile, which gave Sett the little push he needed. </p><p>- Aphelios and I are dating, ma - She looked shocked trying to assimilate what Sett had said but he continued - we've been dating for around a year and half already… I wasn't hiding it from you! I just… never been in love before and I wanted to make sure, since it probably means that I'm… - </p><p>- You like men… - She interrupted Sett in a quiet serious voice, as if she was still processing. She quickly got up and slightly hit Sett on the head - A year and a half!? Settrigh! This is the person you love and you've been hiding it from me!? Gosh I am so sorry, Aphelios, my son can be a bit too much sometimes, no wonder you were so nervous all this time! - Aphelios was surprised and then giggled silently while Sett cared for his head in case his mom decided to hit him again - and you, - she looked back at Sett - You know that as long as you are happy and they care for you, I don't mind who you love, man or woman or neither. </p><p>- I, I was still worried… what about you wanting grandchildren? - </p><p>- Why do you worry about that? If you don't want or can't have children then I don't want grandchildren. As simple as that. - </p><p>- I… - Sett looked down, a bit ashamed but relieved. Aphelios smiled and signed a heartfelt "thank you, I really love your son " Alize smiled recognizing the first part.</p><p>- You are welcome. - she patted Sett in the head lovingly making him look up - If he makes you happy, I am happy - Sett smiled enjoying the touch. - So make sure you make him happy too! - Sett nodded quickly and smiled comfortably.</p><p>Aphelios, who had never had anyone else than his sister, found a new comfortable feeling around Sett and his mom. He was happy he had been accepted. Sett reached for Aphelios hand, without hiding anymore, he took Aphelios hand and gave him a happy smile that Aphelios couldn't help but give back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>